Helping A Nerd
by NiteOwl18
Summary: From weeks of getting his ass kicked by Lightning and Sugar, Cody struggle to earn a good grade at Gym. His strict gym teacher have something in mind to make Cody get it through his head.


**Hi everyone. I'm here with an all new one shot story of Total Drama. It start Cody and Eva. Another idea from The Amazing Ghost Musician. Thank you. Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

Helping A Nerd

By

NiteOwl18

* * *

"Anderson, may I see you in my office?" A gruff female voice stopped a certain ladies man.

If there was anytime to avoid the gym teacher, then Cody Anderson picked the worst day. Students leaving the class all heard their gym teacher calling his name and mockingly hooting the poor victim. A quick glare from the teacher send everyone running out once the school day was over. Given how they run, they don't want to be there when their coach is giving Cody a lesson. This wasn't just an average and mean gym teacher. This teacher was the meanest and toughest gym teacher. Eva Collins was someone nobody wanted to mess with. If one student step out of line, she'll give you a hardest punishment. That's why not one student dare to anger Coach Collins. With that dull expression she made everyday when her students come here to being furious at one who refused to do an exercise. Standing at five-foot-nine and wearing a sleeveless blue tank top and blue short, the twenty-nine gym teacher crosses her arms in a stoic manner. Cody stay behind with a nervous look. His head turn to his gym teacher who moved her head to her office, indicating him to enter.

Cody step inside the monster's den known as the gym teacher's office. He sat down on the only chair. He hugged his backpack as his only protection for what Coach Collins is going to say (or do to the young teenager). He utter small whimper sound from under his breath. Coach Collins enter her office and close the door. Cody pray to God he'll survive this from the wrath of his gym teacher. The coach's expressions was still stoic, making the teenager tense with more shock. Sitting on her desk's chair, Coach Collins spoke with slight firmness, "Anderson, we have a problem."

"A problem?" Cody repeated, not hearing that word.

"It's about your grades. You been getting Cs, Ds, and Fs. I seen your performances at class. My opinion, you're doing better than the other weakings," Coach Collins spoke back, striking a nerve to Cody. "What's wrong?" She crosses her arms over huge chest that not even Cody didn't took notice.

"N-Nothing wrong," Cody shook his head in denial. But Coach Collins wasn't fooled by anyone's lie.

"Anderson, don't lie to me," The older woman narrow her eyes further at him. The stare broke Cody and, with a heavy sigh, revealed what he has in mind.

"I've been dealing with some stuff in my school life. Mainly, Duncan and his friends," He told her, making Eva frown grimly at the mention of the delinquent and his friends. They are such a pain to her, both during and outside of class. Cody continue talking in why he mention her least favorite students, "They been giving me crap. With Duncan's not around, his friends show up and pick on me. Two weeks ago, Lightning and Sugar corner me at the hallway and stuff me in a locker. A girl's locker. Long story short, she freak out and kicked me ass. My shoulder got dislocated. You remember I couldn't keep doing jumping jacks or do sit-ups? It's fine if you're wondering," He move his right arm to show the indication of his wounded shoulder.

"Is that's why you're falling behind in class?" She question.

"Yes. I can't stand being able to exercise with them in the same class. Or being in the same team. Or jogging. Or changing clothes," Cody said, a little relief to get it out of his chest.

"And you're asking if I should switch you to my other classes?" Eva sighed, touching her fingers together. Cody lift his head up in a pleading manner. But the stern gym teacher sighed in mild regret, "Sorry, Anderson. There isn't enough room to put you anywhere."

"I knew you were gonna say that, or something like "You gotta be a man and stand up for yourself," Cody remark and weakly laugh. This didn't get a reaction out of the coach, only twitching her monobrow. "Looks like I'm gonna be spending my entire semester dealing with those jerks," As Cody lay out a depressed sigh and look at the ceiling, Coach Collins stare at her student with her stoic soften. Despite being known for ruling her class with an iron fist and controlling her students, she felt a slight pity for the teenager in her office. Unknown to him, she's been dealing with Duncan and his friends causing trouble in her class. She dealt with them by giving them an after school punishment and weekend detentions hosted by her. Thought it set them straight, they're still causing trouble. Her students dealt with them being obnoxious and rude, but out of all of them, Cody had enough. Their behavior was putting a strain on his grades. And if he doesn't pull through, he's going to repeat the class again next semester. Like many teachers, she didn't want that. Remembering what he knows about her student, he was too skinny and may as well have his bones broken from her brutal training she does at home. Plus given how he interacts with the girls at school, he was a pervert, just like the useless sexless nerds.

She tisk through her mouth just as an idea came to her, "You really want to pass my class? I'm going to help you."

"Really?" Cody turned to face his gym teacher with hope for a while.

"But it's gonna be my way," Coach Collins stand up and walk to her door. The sound of it locked confused Cody. "And you're going to do what I say."

"Uh-huh. Why did you locked the door?" Cody is scared by what she just offering. He braced himself just as Coach Collins walk to him.

"You're going to please me in the hottest way," As Cody could utter a word, the most shocking thing happen to him. Coach Collins grabbed him by the collar and drag his lips into her lips. Cody's eyes widen. He already felt her tongue under his mouth. The teeanger is scared beyond scared! His gym teacher was french kissing him like a pro! Cody tries to get out but felt her arms wrapped around his skinny body to prevent from escaping. His tongue failed to fight back; her own was wrestling like she trained it. Two minutes of dominating kissing. Coach Collins pull back; Cody is sent back down on the chair with a shock gaze and cheeks bursting red.

Cody open his mouth, only to let out wheezing instead of words. He turned to his gym teacher who was smirking like she enjoys it. Finally recomposing himself, he shouted hysterically "WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY DID YOU KISS ME?!"

Instead of responding to Cody's overacting and hysterical question, Coach Collins remove her gym top and her huge EE-cup rack. Cody seize his yelling and stare at them in awe. With her hands on the hemp of her gym shorts, she pulls them off, followed by panties, and reveal her pussy with a small black hair around the lips.

"Call me Eva," Eva told her traumatized student. Her black eyes glanced at Cody's pant's and saw a tent forming. She turns to her desk that was filled with her stuff as gym teacher. With one quick swoop, all of those items scattered on the floor. "Strip," She told Cody without facing him. Knocking some sense into himself, he took off all his clothes and lay them on the floor. Glancing back at her naked student, she is surprised how big his dick was, despite being skinny. She tapped on the desk, "Sit," Cody walk and sit on the table. "Now lay down," As soon as Cody did, he saw Eva stand on the desk carefully not to crush his ribs. She stands above him with her maidenhood facing his face.

She instructed her student, "Now eat me out. And if you're good, I'll give you a nice tityfuck on your not so small dick," Not acting a second thought in what she suggested, all Cody heard was the word "tityfuck" and proceed with pleasuring her. His tongue stick inside her folds, getting a grunt from the coach. Cody's tongue lick on her lower lips. Eva closed her eyes and her hands touching her student's chest. Her weight struggle against the nerd's face, but he kept sticking his tongue inside. Eva can feel it touching her pleasure points.

"Come on. Come on, dig deeper!" Eva advised her student. She move her entire body. Her chest weighting up and down. Her breath echo in the office. Cody wasn't sure how he had gotten himself in this. At first he was going to get chewed out by his bad grades. Now he's eating his gym teacher out. Learning from the various porn he saw, Cody's tongue touch more of Eva's folds. As soon as he touched her clit, Eva moan while biting her lower lip to not scream. Five minutes in eating her, Eva brace herself for her orgasm. Her thick legs pressed against Cody's head, furthering burying him into her vag. He touched her legs as he gave one final lick. A large amount of fluid splash over. Eva sighed from the pleasure she released. When getting off her disk, her legs open to release the vaginal fluid stick inside her thighs. Cody lick some from his bottom lip.

"Well done. You made me cum after two minutes," Eva praise even though her expression was stoic. "Now stand still," She walked and stop at Cody's stiff penis that was erected during the oral sex. Cody watched as his gym teacher place her EE cups on his erect member and start rubbing it. Cody hitched a breath and lay his head back against the desk. It was hard for him to get comfortable while resting on the hard surface, but somehow, he managed. Cody kept staring at her breast working his member. She wasn't teasing him. She kept working at it. Then without warning, Eva insert the member in her mouth, giving him both a tityfuck and a blowjob. Cody groan in erotic.

"Coach Coll-I mean, Eva, slow down!" Cody can feel his dick being message from her tongue and her breast in intense. The gym coach slurp on it. The look of her eyes instructor Cody to take it like any man who would kill to be in his shoes right now. But if this was one of the hardest teacher giving you a blow job and a titfuck with an Amazonian hourglass body, it's a fifty-fifty. Cody grip on the edge of the table. His member is building up to release his orgaism blast. "Eva, I'm about to cum!"

As soon as Eva rub her breast down, she kept her mouth closed from the amount of seamen blast into her throat. She drank it all like it was her favorite sport drink. She shallow all that left remaining around her mouth. Smacking her mouth, Eva commented "Taste like Cool Blue."

"Is that bad?"

"It's my favorite sport drink."

"Oh, thank you," Cody gave her a grin for a short before seeing the Amazonian gym teacher crawling back to the desk and standing above Cody's hard dick which was still erect after the double pleasure he received. "Guess we're not done yet?" He asked, knowing what this is leading to.

"Just stay still and let me do the work," Eva spoke in a dominated manner to the teenager, which he strangely find it a turn on. Eva slam her wet pussy down at Cody's member. Cody grunt a little with paleness in his face, hoping she didn't break it or break it during sex. Surprisingly it didn't hurt Eva. She broke her hymen from her years of rough training. She moved her hips, drawing a loud moan from Cody.

Eva yelled "Suck it up!" She resume moving her hips. Cody grit his teeth and blow through it by how she was working her pussy to his dick. He moved his own hips, but Eva press them back down on the chair. She wanted to be the top dog like she claim to be at gym class. She may be opening up to bump up Cody grades and having sex, but that doesn't mean the gym teacher wasn't letting him be on top. Since Cody wasn't matching her hip movements, he could at least grab them like he was doing something.

"Fuck Eva, you're tight!" Cody commented.

"Ha," Eva lay out a smirk as she fucks her student. "That's what you sexless nerd liked? A tight pussy with huge tits like mine?" Cody drool at her jiggling jugs. Despite being a stone cold instructor, she had a nice pair. Cody move his hands while Eva is too busy riding him like a bull to those melons. Before he could touch them, Eva lay out a loud "Don't!" Cody yelp in surprise and stop his hands. "Don't you dare! You don't get to touch them!" She barked. "I didn't say you get to touch them!" Sweat coming out from her forehead and armpits as the pace increases. "I'm only doing this to bump your grades, not letting you touch my chest is not part of the deal!"

"Ok, Coach!" Cody nod his head in a frightened manner. But Eva gave her a hard look when he addresses her formal. "I mean, Eva. Yes, Eva! Oh, fuck!" Cody can feel his dick getting pounded by her magnificent pussy. He hoped she doesn't leave him with a broken dick when they're done. That would suck! Without touching her teacher's chest, motorboat them, or sucking them, Cody lay there as Eva kept riding his dick. Their session went out for an hour until Eva lay out a loud grunt. Her pussy push down as Cody empty a second organism load into her womb.

Rolling his eyes up, Cody scream as he felt his entire sperm have gone up into Eva's womb. "Oh, shit, I think I'm dry!" He exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Relax, Anderson," Eva rolled her eyes. She gets off of Cody's limp dick. Seaman is dripping down from her womanhood. Cody couldn't feel his legs; he stay on the desk. Eva went to her desk and took out a sport drink (her favorite brand) from the bottom drawer. Taking a gulp, Eva is feeling rehydrated. She offers one to her students, which he gladly accepted it. Cody slowly move his upper body up till he was seating. Eva then sat next to Cody on the desk right as he gave the drink back to her.

"So you're gonna change my grade?" He said.

"After I gave you the ride of your life you think I go back on my word?" Eva sarcastically said as she drink more of Cool Blue sport drink.

"Just asking. Never thought I lost my virginity to my gym teacher," Cody pull his head together, his brown eyes eyed on her hourglass figure and drool perversely. "Who would have thought you been hiding that amazonian body from under those gym clothes?"

Eva smirk at his flattery as she complimented "You're not too bad yourself. Most men don't last close to a minute when they're submissive. You did what I tell you, Anderson."

"It's because I don't want to know what you'll do to me if I refused," Cody pale in what this could lead to if he took charge during the sex. He didn't want to think about it. His expression change to his goofy grin. "But you were amazing! Though you could have given my fella a warning next time," He hissed as he cover his groin which he pretty sure is wounded. "Or is this your idea of a booty call?"

"Who the hell you take me for, one of these sluts you tried to impress?" Eva glared at her student. "This isn't a greet and fuck, Anderson. You choose to have your grade bump and I gave you what every loser would kill for. Now it's time I want a favor from you."

"What favor?" Cody doesn't like that word from her.

"I'm gonna make you be a man," Eva declared, giving her sport drink (which was almost out) to him. "Just because we fucked doesn't mean I'm not gonna let you get your asses kicked by Duncan and his cronies every day," The gym teacher took out a notepad and wrote down. "Here. This is my address. Come tomorrow after school," She hands Cody the stick note with the gym teacher's address on it. Seeing it and what his gym teacher (quite possible his new girlfriend) is proposing, things are going to change for the ladies man.

* * *

For the past month and a half, Cody goes over to his gym teacher's home for their private training. Eva (Cody calls her that outside of school) make him go through a workout that Eva is familiar with. Cody is made to jog a twenty mile run with his girlfriend behind him. At her backyard, Cody is put through several exercises while increasing the number of limits he can go. Eva gave him her weight lift to build up his arms; it was hard for the young nerd. But Eva wasn't giving up. Eva and Cody spar each other. Eva won many times and Cody receive injuries. But Eva healed him and gave him an advice. During the times they fight, Eva tackle Cody on the ground like a mighty lioness. Cody is embarrassed but feel turn on how she's taking control. They even make out heavily. As for their sex life, they put aside of having sex till Cody is tough. Though Eva gave Cody a titfuck and a blow job while Cody eat her pussy out. She even let Cody suck on her breast. Just for a minute. If Cody complain he wanted more, Eva threatened to cut off their oral sex.

Cody walked the hallway with a new angle in his life. His personal workout trainer and secret girlfriend ready stress his body. But he finally have some new moves against Duncan and his friends if either of them mess with him. The school day ended. Cody exit out of the building. He decided to meet up at Eva's house for a little one-on-one wrestling that would escalate to heavy make out session. Cody step one foot to the sidewalk but is faced by Sugar.

"Where you goin, nerd?" She spat. Cody turned his head to see Lightning and Scott at his back.

"Where's Duncan?" Cody notice that lack of two members and an asshole.

"Duncan and Mal both got detention for spray painting the teacher's car. Amy went to cheerleading practice. We got plans for you pal," Scott grinned while Lightning walk to Cody. Cody glare at his three tormentors and dropped his backpack.

"You ain't gonna run, fool?" Lightning frown at the nerd's decision to stay rather than ran. A chuckle escaped his lips. "Lightning is gonna have fun with you," Hopping around like a kickboxer, he threw the first punch. But shockingly, Cody bend down and grab Lightning's wrist. He lifts his entire body and slam him on the ground. People pause and saw what the school nerd did to the egoistic athlete.

"You're dead, runt!" Scott proclaim, charging at Cody. Cody then slam his knee against Scott's stomach, stopping his assault and causing him to spit out bile. Seeing her boyfriend in trouble, Sugar ran at the nerd from behind and grabbed around his neck.

"Let go of my man, you no good lousy creep!" Cody twist his body and slam his hands against Sugar's eardrums. She whine from the ringing. Cody karate chop her neck, knocking her unconscious. With his back turned, Scott stand up despite his stomach is still hurting from the kick. He raises his left hand in a weak gesture. But Cody extend his right foot back, kicking Scott in the face. As all three of Duncan's gang were on the floor, the crowd cheer at Cody. Cody gave a firm "hmmp" smirk at his defeated tormentors, grabbed his backpack and resume walking to his girlfriend's house.

Outside of the crowd, Eva was leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face. Having to witness the whole outcome, she was proud of her boyfriend. All of her training to give him to fight back Duncan's friends finally paid off. She saw how well he is doing in her class, which throws her class blown away. Maybe they can learn a thing or two from her boyfriend. Seeing him walk away, she knows he's going over to her house for sparing. Eva walked to her car to get there first with a lustful thought.

"_Maybe if he can actually pin me down, we can have a little fun," _Eva thought while chuckling erotically as she enters her car.

* * *

**How did you like it? I got two more stories of Total Drama that dealt Cody and Dawn and Cody and Sammy. Don't know when they're coming out. Meanwhile, I got to work on the next chapter of HercuLOUD and The Loud Without Fear and get it out either on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. If I have an idea on The Loud Without Fear, that is. Until next time, see you all later. If you wanna chat, sent a message. NiteOwl18 out.**


End file.
